User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Farewell? I am sorry to hear about the loss of your time-invested project. While I was personally unsure of its sucess, I always admired you for your determination. And I know exactly how it feels to have something you put so much faith in taken away, with a blunt message from a nondescript person. However, I don't think that's enough of a reason to leave this wiki. Before you close this page, take a look at this community. Go and have a look at the edits you've made, the comments on your talk pages, the people ''you've known. Would you really leave that because you were temporarily defeated? While the decision is ultimately yours, I want you to at least consider these words. 02:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Eddy has a great point, Maestro. You've been a great moderator throughout the Wiki's life, always available to help out. Besides, if you leave, who would be left to challenge the ideas of the public? Me. And I don't think you want that. :P In all seriousness, though, you really should consider staying - unless you're leaving for other reasons, in which case we can respect that and see you off with a smile. Of course, we'd still be able to talk on Steam, but it would be strange not having you around anymore... -Nebula- I sincerely thank you both for your concern, but as I will not be leaving completely, I will be slowly and gradually withdrawing from my standard activity and commitments to the wiki. I'll always be around... I just now have less reason to be. Thank you guys, so very much... I'm truly glad I know you. I am very sad to see you go, I almost cryed when I was that it was all finally really over. :'( But, I still think that there might be a way, out there somewhere, but I dunno. Anyway, I guess I'm going to have to stop working on my LU world, RIGHT AFTER I STARTED WORK ON IT AGAIN! D: :P So, I guess it's back to Minecraft and regular consol games for me now... :'( LU will be missed. Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 16:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, very much so... Csk5 You respond the fastest, so... Csk swore, end of story. [[User:Keo5|₮iger'']] Oh, looks like Csk and LegoMan25 both decided to use the same word, repeatedly proclaiming that it isn't swearing. ''₮iger'' Thanks, I try to act as a chat mod would, even though I don't have the authority. ''₮iger'' Sorry about 'The End' Well, it's a shame. I was really hoping it would get some where. You still might want to try emailing a bigshot directly. As you said, it's worth a shot. Hope you see this. :( -Buzzsaw I went to LEGO, that's all I can really do, unfortunately. I was really hoping it would work as well, obviously, but I pretty much knew it wouldn't. But, as I said in the blog, I'm content to know that I was one of the very few who tried. I am now moving on to other things. I'll still try to stay in touch with you and the other great guys I met through the whole ordeal, though... In other words, I'll be on the wiki. Less than before, but still here. Your Leaving?????? Oh..... :( Why? I could leave any moment here as i don't have much to do. But i don't just come to see how things are going, i don't go to see the chat glitching. I go to see my friends, the ones i knew in LU the ones where i made friends with them because they helped me. Surely you must have somone you are good friends with on here? right? Anyway, i will miss you gone, i will miss yor little image onh the comments or in chat, i will miss YOU. The Ninja’s are watching you…….. 18:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Again, I'm not leaving leaving, I'll just be contributing less. Decreasing my activity. But I'll always be around. Too bad you are leaving. You were one of my best friends on the wiki. ''₮iger'' Oh my gosh, are you guys TRYING to aggravate me!? I'M NOT. LEAVING. I AM BECOMING LESS ACTIVE. Why are you leaving? D: Sorry abou that! I couldn't tell that from the Blog. Come to chat! ''₮iger'' -socks Jamesster- Cool conversation. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 20:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I've heard rumors that you're leaving. So, why? I've read the comments above me, and it seems to me your leaving because your private server didn't pan out. I'm not happy LU closed, nobody is. And I've moved on as well, but I'm still here. I've had projects fail on me, but they didn't stop me from leaving somewhere. They just put a dampen on my spirits for a little bit. After that, I was fine. If you didn't know, the family dog Ginger died two weeks ago yesterday. She was part of our family, and we have had her since she was a puppy (which was 12 years ago). I'm still sad that's she gone, but I'm working my way around it. I had to leave for a few days to cope with it, but I came back. You are feeling the same thing. Your project died, and you are not happy about it. You just need a few days off to cope with it. It will be different, it's different without Ginger, but you will get through it. ;) 20:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry about your dog, to start... Otherwise, the server project was the only reason I was still around the wiki so much. For the bazillionth time, I'm not leaving, I just need to balance my time better, which means less on the wiki. I'm glad you're not leaving :) I wish LEGO would make another MMO.... -Buzzsaw Not me. I'm done with LEGO. What? :S You mean LEGO as a whole or LEGO games? -Buzzsaw As I've said before, I don't really like LEGOs that much. I liked LU, and now that they killed it, I want to have even less to do with LEGO. I'm not going to let them get so much of my attention anymore. If they release another MMO somewhere down the road, chances are, I won't be a part of it. Moving on. That's a shame. I didn't know you didn't like LEGOs that much to begin with. BTW, since you're on steam and check out Naval War: Artic Circle. It's pretty neat. -Buzzsaw lost here i cant log in! HELP! it says sessoin has timed out plz log in againi did but it still says it HELP! Good thing I left my computer on... Try going to and signing in from there. If there is no change, clear your cache (Ctrl+F5) and try again. If it still doesn't work, try using a different browser (Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox). If none of the above work, I can't help you; sorry. ON CHAT GET ON CHAT ON CHAT. Come on, it's BORING without you! :P Roseann Shadowflame 23:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) You'd better get on chat later. :P kidding, only if you want, I'll just sit and watch people rant about stuff I don't know. :P Roseann Shadowflame 11:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) IT'S EVEN WORSE IN THERE NOW! HAVOV! NOBODY IS AT PEACE! IT IS WAR! ENDLESS DREADFUL WAR! Okay, actually it's all okay, but.... Are you gonna come in soon? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE! :P It's SO boring in there without you. Yeah, I sound like some popular prissy teenager girl... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. Anyway, if you can guess this game, you get double points. :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH7l1I_12-U Roseann Shadowflame 13:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) New Section Buzzsaw, please don't edit old sections, it makes things very difficult to read. Thanks. :) Button What's the code for a button? I'll give you credit if I decide to use it. :P [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 02:26, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hehehehehe season premiere hehehehe!!! I'm goin' crazy now! :P Um.. I won't be on from now until... 1:00. :P Heh, sorry. Forget to.... signaturize or whatever. :P Roseann Shadowflame 15:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you are now ordered to get on chat from someone, though below you in rank and in practically everything else. :P Roseann Shadowflame 17:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Any Solutions? I tried out your LUGUI but now it causes the Vector Glitch, How do i Fix it? ProfessorBrickkeeper 19:24, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you switch to Imposter? And BTW, can I go on a vacation to the Realms of Insanity? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 20:14, May 11, 2012 (UTC) A friend from yoshi wiki Hi, I'm Random Yoshi 777 from yoshi wiki, and we need your help. We resently added a feature to the wiki that changes the font color of your user name depending on your position on the wiki, but for some reason, user with spaces in their user name dont get their color changed. I know you fixed yoshi wikis css before, so can you help us with this small thing? Hope to have a reply soon, Random yoshi 777 22:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) my yoshi wiki talk page thanksRandom yoshi 777 22:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC)